Fire and Water
by demon moonlight godess
Summary: What will happen when Katara finds an injured Zuko? Will she leave him, or will she rescue her enmy, and possibly become more then friends? Zutara


Fire and water, enemies and lovers

Katara had been water bending at a pond when she heard someone scream. She ran to the sound and she found her enemy, the Fire Nation Prince, lying on the ground. Some one had burned his chest and he was bleeding. Katara wanted to leave him there to die but could not force her self to do it. She dragged him to a cave. She bended the water from her pouch and healed him. The whole time Zuko was having an internal battle.

_She saved me. But why…_

**She only did it so she could capture you, moron…**

_No. I do not think she wants to capture me..._

**Yes she does! She is the enemy…**

_But maybe we could work something out…_

**No she is the enemy… **

_But…_

Katara's voice interrupted his mental battle." How are you feeling?" she asked him.

Ignoring her question he asked, "Why did you save me?"

"Hey I asked first." she said to him and he could have sworn she was teasing him.

"Fine. I feel better. Now why did you save me?"

"Because I could not let you die. I could not just stand there and watch someone die. I did that once and I will never do that again." She said the last part before she could stop her self. She turned around.

Prince Zuko knew better than to intrude someone's personal life, but his curiosity got the best of him.

Before he could think about what he would do he got up, turned her around, and asked, "What happened?"

Katara looked into his pleading, golden eyes. She could not look away despite her best efforts to do so.

She took a deep breath and closed her blue eyes.

"When I was 5 a Fie Nation ship invaded the South Pole. They found out I was a water bender and tried to kill me. My mother got in front of me to protect me. She was so brave. The soldiers killed her and not me. They _murdered _her. I felt so helpless standing there and not being able to do anything. That is why I saved you. I could not let you die knowing that I could have saved you." She fought back tears but failed.

Ashamed of his nation he said, "Thank you and I'm sorry about yelling at you before."

_Wow. An apology and a thank you in the same sentence. _Katara thought.

"I guess we have more in common than we thought" Zuko said then cursed himself for saying that. Now the girl would ask more questions.

Katara asked him, "What do you mean. What happened to your mom?"

Zuko replied, "I don't want to talk about it." He suddenly became very interested in his shoes and refused to look at her.

"Why do you do it?" Katara asked, her voice shaking.

"Do what?" Zuko asked meeting her gaze.

"Build this wall around you." she said looked away from him. "The wall that keeps your feelings and emotions in. The wall that keeps the truth out. The wall that keeps people who love you out. The wall that is preventing me to get closer to you and get to know you." Once again the last part came out by mistake and she mentally kicked herself.

"I could do something about that wall for you." He said as he took a step closer to her.

"You would do that?" she asked him and she took a step closer to him.

He replied, "I would try, for you." He saw the look in her eyes and then said, "Falling in love with your enemy is a very dangerous thing, Katara."

She said, "I know but I bet you are falling for you enemy too."

He said, "You are playing with fire Katara." and took a step towards her. They were inches away from each other.

She said, "And you are walking on thin ice Zuko.

Zuko said, "You are going to get burned." She saw pain in his eyes as he said the figure of speech.

Then she said, "And you are going to drown." She stepped towards him and closed the gap between them.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her. Soon one of Katara's arms were around his neck and her other hand was tangled in his jet black hair.

When they broke apart he asked, "When did we cross the line from enemies to lovers?"

Ignoring his question she asked, "When did we cross the line from hate to passion?"

He smirked at her and said, "Hey I asked first." For the first time in a long time Katara smiled and it was a real smile, filled with pure joy.

THE END


End file.
